crossovercovefandomcom-20200214-history
Asakura Hao
Asakura Hao is the main antagonst of Shaman King. As the Shaman King he observes the lives of humanity and judges whether or not if humanity is worthy enough to keep alive. Acting as the Master of Gilgamesh, the two work together and obseve the strange turns of events occuring around the world. Biography The First Life: Asaha Douji Originally born with the name Asaha Douji, Hao was born to a female shaman named Asanoha Douji. Because of her shamanic powers that allowed her to speak to spirits, the villagers took notice of this power and started to believe she was a fox demon in the disguise of a human. The villagers, led by a fraud monk named Densen Hoshi, tied her down and burned the house she was in, in an attempt to reveal her true form. Unfortunately since she was human she was burnt to ash, leaving her infant son to fend for himself. Throughout his childhood Hao was treated as a demon child, which led him to wish to exterminate all humans. This eventually changed when Hao met an actual demon spirit named Ohachiyo. Ohachiyo taught Hao to forget about his hatred of humans and live life to its fullest. The two lived a happy life, with Ohachiyo teaching the young boy many things. One of the two key things Ohachiyo taught was how to Oversoul (combining one’s spiritual power/Furyoku and a spirit into a catalyst in order to manifest the spirit and turn the catalyst into a weapon) and also the power of Reishi (mind reading). In the end their happiness ended when the villagers noticed Hao talking to Ohachiyo. Since they couldn’t see Ohachiyo they thought Hao was some sort of demon. Once again the villagers called for the fake monk Densen to deal with the situation. When Densen appeared before Hao, Hao immediately recognized the monk as the same person who killed his mother. In an act of revenge, Hao oversouled Ohachiyo into a broken katana and used it to kill Dresen and his men. Unfortunately Hao overused his furyoku and unintentionally consumed Ohachiyo's power, granting him the ability of permanent Reishi. The First Life: Onmyōji Hao Ever since his childhood Hao grew up to be a famous Onmyōji (spiritualist) that many revered. He developed many powerful techniques and noted them down in a book called the Chō-Senjiryakketsu. He adopted a stray cat named Matamune and considered the cat his only true friend. Eventually the permanent Reishi ability he gained soon drove Hao mad. Learning of the Shaman Fight, Hao entered the fight in an attempt to become Shaman King and wipe out all non-shamans. In the end he was stopped and killed by the Asakura family. During the time he was living Hao managed to master the art of all five elements of nature (fire, metal, wood, earth, water). By doing so he was granted the ability to control the conditions of his reincarnation. Another feat he accomplished during his lifetime was that he was able to get passed the seventy five Lords of Hell and meet the god of the underworld (a feat that even ghosts can’t accomplish). With this accomplishment Hao gained the ability to control his soul using the ritual of Taizan Kuzun. With this ability he would be able to revive others or reincarnate himself at will. Using these powers when he died, Hao chose to reincarnate 500 years later into the Patch Tribe (supervisors of the Shaman Fight) in order to participate in the next Shaman Fight. The Second Life: Patch Hao With his next life chosen, Hao spent 500 years in hell and was then reincarnated into the patch tribe. When the time of the next Shaman Fight arrived Hao once again entered the battle in order to accomplish his goal of making a world free of non-shamans, During his time he managed to steal the legendary Spirit of Fire from the Patch Tribe and was able to use it as his own personal spirit. Though he defeated many warriors, his life was soon put at an end by his decendant Asakura Yohken and his old friend from his previous life, Matamune. Despite his loss he was still able to claim the Spirit of Fire for his next life. With this he decided to reincarnate into his original bloodline in order to become stronger The Third Life: Rebirth of Asakrua Hao Spending another 500 years in Hell, the time of Hao's rebirth was soon arriving. This time the Asakura family predicted this. Concluding that Hao would reincarnate as his grandson, the Asakura clan's leader Yohmei prepared to kill Hao right when he was born from his daughter's womb. Before the birth it was soon revealed that Yohmei's daughter, Keiko was to give birth to a pair of twins. In the end Yohmei decided that he had to kill both babies in order to prevent Hao from entering the next Shaman Fight. When the time of birth appeared Yohmei prepared to kill the first baby. When the first baby was born, Yohmei prepared to kill the baby, but hesitated upon seeing the baby. In the end this brought about disaster as the infant was able to call a baby version of the Spirit of Fire. The spirit attempted to attack Yohmei, but Hao's father Mikihisa managed to block the attack, getting his face severly burnt. With that the infant Hao left his mother a message, saying that he did not wish for his important other half (his twin) to die before being born. Giving the message the Spirit of Fire took Hao and flew off. The Third Life: Gathering of Hao's 12 followers The infant Hao was soon brought to a 26 year old shaman named Blocken Meyer. Blocken became Hao's adopted father and raised the infant Hao. At age 6 Hao took lead and with Blocken they began they began their search for allies to aid him in the upcomming shaman fight. In his search he was able to find and save 12 shamans that swore their loyalty to Hao and his cause. Though he made many allies, he also made many enemies as well. During his search he caused a great deal of destruction, killing those that opposed him and his goals. An example would be when he killed the parents of Lyserg Diethel when they opposed Hao and his goals. In response to all the destruction Hao caused, a group of people created a group named the X-Laws in order to kill Hao in the Shaman Fight. With his allies fully prepared and taught many new shamanic skill, Hao and his allies prepared themselves to enter and win the upcomming Shaman Fight The Third Life: Beginning of the Shaman Fight Category:Characters Category:Characters Played by TwilightBlader